1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic floor cleaner that randomly changes directions upon hitting an object.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Cleaning the floor, especially in the kitchen, is one of life""s annoying little chores that must be performed on a regular basis in order to avoid a buildup of debris. The standard method for floor cleaning relies on sweeping the floor and thereafter running a damp cloth or a mop across the swept floor. While tried and true, this method is time consuming and labor-intensive which result in xe2x80x9cscheduledxe2x80x9d floor cleanings being skipped for other less onerous tasks or even for a beer and a movie depending on the circumstances.
In order to overcome the time and labor intensity associated with floor cleaning, automated floor cleaning systems have been proposed. Such systems generally fall into one of two broad categories. The first type of such system relies on various sensors and artificial intelligence in order to systematically move the floor cleaner across the floor. The sensors detect objects and other obstructions and the artificial intelligence system determines the course of action of the device with respect to the object or obstruction. Advanced devices rely on neural networks or other learning algorithms in order to understand the topography of the floor for future cleanings of the floor.
The other major type of floor cleaning system uses some form of input device so that the user can program the system in order to teach the device the various perimeters of the floor as well as any fixed obstructions so that once so programmed, the floor cleaner will be able to traverse the floor properly.
While each of the above two types of automatic floor systems work with varying degrees of speed and efficiency, depending on the particular model, such systems tend to be very complex in design and construction, making such systems uneconomical for all but a few. Additionally, the programmable model tends to be unduly difficult to set up and maintain.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an automatic floor cleaning system that addresses the above-mentioned concerns found in the prior art. The floor cleaning system must be relatively simple in design and construction and must be easy to setup and operate. Ideally, the floor cleaning system will be compact and lightweight and will be easy to clean.
The automatic floor cleaner of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The automatic floor cleaner is relatively simple in design and construction. The cleaner is very easy to setup and operate requiring either no or at best nominal programming of the device. The automatic floor cleaner is compact and lightweight and is easy to clean at regular intervals.
The automatic floor cleaner of the present invention is comprised of a body member having an extension extending therefrom. A cleaning implement is attached to or otherwise encompasses the extension. At least one ball wheel is attached to the body member while a motor is disposed within the body member. An appropriate electrical source electrically connects to the motor for operating the motor. A driven wheel is swivelly attached to the body member and is operatively attached to the motor and is a standard change-of-direction architecture (often referred to as Bump-and-Go architecture) such that when the body member is traveling in a given direction and encounters an obstacle, the driven wheel swivels and changes the traveling direction of the body member. A clip may be attached to the extension for securing the cleaning implement to the extension. A switch is electrically disposed between the electrical source and the motor and is operable between an on position establishing electrical communication between the electrical source and the motor and an off position disrupting electrical communication between the electrical source and the motor. A timer is electrically disposed between the switch and the electrical source for turning the switch to the off position after the expiration of a predetermined length of time, which length of time may be programmable. A sensor, which may be either electronic (ultrasonic transceiver, etc.), or mechanical, such as a drop latch, is attached to the body member and is electrically connected to the motor such that when the sensor senses an obstruction, the driven wheel swivels and changes the traveling direction of the body member. The cleaning implement has either static cling properties or is a wet cloth, and is made from an appropriate material such as cloth or paper.